wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Von Schweetz: The Prince of Sugar Rush
Danny Von Schweetz: The Prince of Sugar Rush is a story by frozen wreck-it ralph about Danny and how Nightstorm came to be. Story Chapter 1 The arcade had closed and it was another normal day in Sugar Rush. The racers had already taken their places on the starting track. Up on the Popcorn throne sat Vanellope herself along with her sisters Twister, Melody, and Pepster von Schweetz. Vanellope said, “Let’s get this par-tay started!!! By that I mean let’s start the Random Rooster Race!!!” The citizens and racers cheered. Then Vanellope and her sisters hopped into their karts. “Start your engines. 3…2…1... GO,” the narrator announced. Then the racers accelerated off down the track with Vanellope in the lead. Soon Dianna Dandycandy was hot on her trail so she hot a Candy Puncher at her, but Dianna dodged it and it hit Cocoaline Latte. Cocoaline wailed, “Ugh, diva down! Diva down!” Suddenly, Will Sugarcrash sent an A-La-Mode at Vanellope and took the lead. Blushing, he called, “Sorry, mate.” As he glanced behind himself, he saw a determined looking Taffyta Muttonfudge and Dianna zooming along behind him looking for an opening. Meanwhile Chip Bittersweet sent a Sticky Slick at Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis drove into it and his kart went spiraling out of control. Taffyta had successfully taken the lead mainly because Will had seen a Jawbreaker near the track and couldn’t resist crashing into it. Dianna fired a Reece’s Missile at Taffyta and took the lead. Dianna hadn’t noticed that Vanessa snuck up behind her. Vanessa accelerated as fast as could, taking 1st place as she crossed the finish line. “Super racing skills, Vanessa,” said Jubileena Bing-Bing as a golden trophy floated down from the sky and into Vanessa’s hands. Before she could reply, Vanellope grabbed her hand and pulled her away saying, “After Cocoaline got hit she decided to go to the castle to check on things and she told me and our sisters that she thinks something’s wrong with the codes!” Chapter 2 After Vanellope and Vanessa met up with Cocoaline, Melody, Pepster, and Twister at the castle, Cocoaline took them to the code room along with the other racers. When they got there the saw that the door had been opened and in the doorway stood an eight year old boy with green eyes and a messy mop of black hair with candy in it. He had a spray of freckles across his button nose and wore a teal hoodie with red string and red stitches on it, dark brown pants, and black boots with red soles. He looked like a male version of Vanellope! “Who are you?” asked the CandyPie sisters asked. The boy mumbled, “Um… I’m Danny von Schweetz…” Vanellope and her sisters gasped. Then Vanellope asked, “So does that make you our little brother?” “Y-yep,” he answered. “Yay! I’ve always wanted a little brother,” cried Twister and hugged him. He blushed in return as everyone crowded around him and began talking all at once. “Okay, okay. Let’s give him some air, people,” Melody said. Soon nighttime came and everyone went home. “You can sleep in my room tonight, since we’re extending the castle so that you can have a room of your own. “Okay, Sis,” said Danny. “Goodnight everyone,” Vanellope and Danny called out. “Goodnight,” their sisters called back. Then Vanellope turned out the light. Suddenly Danny’s eyes glowed purple and he muttered, “Soon I shall take over Sugar Rush, Mwah, ha, ha!” “What?” asked Vanellope. Confused, Danny replied “Uh, nothing,” because he didn’t remember saying anything. That night the prince tossed and turned, having nightmares. For some strange reason, an image of a racer kept popping up. The racer looked kinda wispy, but he began to take a more solid form. All around Danny and the racer-like being, Sugar Rush began to take shape, but something was wrong. Citizens were screaming and racers hid. Danny's new beloved home was partly destroyed and most it was glowing with green fire. Sugar Rush's only prince was scared, but he began to get mad. Who thinks they can mess with my home, family, and friends? Oh, they're in for a beat-down! he thought. Danny had a feeling that the racer or whatever it was, was him, but not quite him. He just became aware that they were floating! As in about 20 feet off the ground! Danny knew he'd have to push his fear and queasy-ness aside to find out who this guy was. In the dream, Danny got closer and closer him. Finally, Danny reached him and the figure turned around...It was him! Only there were a few ajustments, like his double's hair was a little shaggier and longer. Also it was more blue and didn't have candy in it. His eyes were the same, just a different color. He looked closer at him and realized, with a start, that he had fangs! The kid also looked a bit older as well. About maybe 13. "Hello. I'm Nightstorm. Nice to meet you. Well actually it's NOT nice to meet you," he said. When he said NOT, Nightstorm's eyes flashed red. Startled, Danny found his voice. "Why are you doing this? What's happening?" he asked. The older kid replied, smirking, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know''...'' So many questions and so little time. I don't see what harm it would do. I'll give you one answer for the two questions. I used to be a half vampire side character in a monster hunting game. It didn't have good graphics, so eventually kids didn't want to play it and it got unplugged. Then I became a virius. This stupid sugary game is what everyone wanted to play so I decided I'll have some of my own fun. I'm getting my revenge on Sugar Rush and you're helping me do it." Danny glared at him and spat, "No I'm not." Nightstorm smiled at him and said, "Yes, you are. We're the same person. BTW you won't tell any one about this little chitchat unless you want to cough up blood or something." Nightstorm paused, enjoying the look of surprise and horror on the boy's face before continuing. "Yes, that's within my power. Now, I have the rest of my scheme to plot, so I gotta run. Also I wouldn't wanna tell any one anyway 'cuz they'd think you'd lost your mind. Because I was a side character, and one without my deserved regognition at that, not a lot of people remember me. Also, I doubt the idiots here have even heard of my game. I'm all in your head...for now..." Chapter 3 The next day, Danny woke up and trudged downstairs, still really worried about what had happened last night. He thought about it as he ate his breakfast with his sisters. “Good morning,” chirped Twister cheerfully. Plastering on a fake smile, he replied, “Good morning,” but Twister could see through his smile and knew something was bothering him. “Hey, I know what will cheer you up. We have a few minutes before the arcade opens, so do you wanna make your own kart? We can go down to the Kart Bakery just you and me and when we’re done, you can race it,” she said. That caught his attention! Ever since he arrived he had wanted to race. “Okay!” he said. Soon Twister and Danny were walking along until they reached the Kart Bakery. Twister punched in the standard kart button and they walked inside bakery part. Twister told him to put in the ingredients and throw away the trash. After he succeeded, Twister helped him up onto the pump and he stared jumping to get the perfect temperature. Then, after it had baked, he ran over to the decorating cannon and started firing at the teal frosting a bunch of times. “Danny, I think that’s enough of the teal frosting,” Twister said nervously. It was too late. The glass frosting tube tipped over before shattering, causing to make all of the other decorations fall on to the kart. Then there was a ding! and the kart came out looking like Vanellope’s only with chocolate frosting instead of purple frosting and blue frosting around the cockpit instead of pink. “Wow, it looks just like Vanellope’s!” Twister said. “Yeah, it has a little bit of everything,” Danny agreed. “Now let’s go race,’ said Twister. Chapter 4 The arcade had opened and a girl with long brown hair rushed inside calling, “Nicky and Vicky come on.” After her brother and sister that were twins came in they went over to where the Sugar Rush Speedway game was and started playing it. “I wanna be Vanellope,” Vicky said as she chose her as her character. “Swizzle is my favorite,” said Nicky and chose him. “Oh, look there’s a new character! Aw, he looks so sweet,” their big sister said and chose him. After 15 minutes of playing it, the race ended. “Yes! I won,” said the brown haired girl. “Well I got 2nd,” Vicky said. Nicky pouted and said, I got 10th,” but a new game caught his eye and began to play it as his sisters played a different game. Back in Sugar Rush… “Wow I won my first race!” exclaimed Danny as a giant trophy floated into his hands. Then everyone congratulated him. Danny started to get shy again and began to blush. Then his eyes started to glow purple again and he whispered, “Yes, yes it’s nice to be loved, but better feared,” without him or anyone else noticing. That night he had more nightmares. At one point, he woke up in the middle of the night with a start and then snuggled closer to Vanellope and fell back asleep. The next morning he came down the stairs to eat breakfast with his sisters again. “Whoa, Sleepyhead, you don’t look so good,” Vanessa said, concerned. Then she got the thermometer and checked his temperature. “Yep. You’ve got a fever alright,” she said. “It must’ve been all the excitement from the past two days. I’ll plug in the TV upstairs after breakfast and why don’t you get some rest.” “Okay,” said Danny and began eating his pancakes. Afterwards, he did as he was told and went upstairs. Meanwhile… Twister was walking around Sugar Rush with Galleta Seaclaid. “I hope he’s alright. Hopefully since he is a new racer, nobody will notice he is gone,” she said to Galleta. “Yeah, I think he’s just tiered,” Galleta replied. Chapter 5 coming soon...